Death Rose X
by The Auddess
Summary: Innersphere vs. Jaguar, a story about a top ranking officer and her feared Battlemech, the Death Rose X (exsessive languageviolence to come)


Across the barren and battle-scarred terain of the future, rows upon rows of greatly camoflouged tents lie lined in perfect sets, in the back of camp huge robotic machines sitting in the darkness. They all bore the dangerous and feared symbol of the Jaguar forces, looking out to horizon mockingly at the inner-sphere troops in the near distance. the sun still slept, along with many of the lower commanders and grunt soldiers, awaiting orders from the clan's commanding officer, the youngest, only and most respected female within the Jaguar forces. A Bushwacker battle-mech stood aside from the others, colored with the black of night, save the crimson red stripes here and there along its armor.  
Knee-high leather boots padded against the ground softly, a long black trench-coat billowing lightly in the frozen pre-dawn breeze, eyes just as icey as the breeze scanning her surroundings as flowing ebon hair glistened lightly in the faint moonlight. The slowly brightening sky was still dotted here and there with a star or two, each one gradually fading out and disapearing just as they did every morning. Lieutenant Rose Sakai, top lance leader of this particular Jaguar squadron, sighed lightly to herself, gazing silently to the sky, the first one up, the first one ready to sacrifice her life...  
She kept her eyes upon a slowly fading star, saying her final prayers for that day, for not even she could be garunteed her next breath. Ice-blue orbs wandered over to the Black, crimson-striped mech and smiled lightly. Written across it in chipped and worn blood-red paint were the words: Death Rose X, her own personal mech, the mech that had led them all to victory more than a few times...  
The Death Rose X was possibly the most frightned Mech, its name and world-renown beauty in battle had become familarized over the years of war. Though few had actually seen the Mech in action, many had heard its tales, even Inner-sphere.  
The Lieutenant smirked gently to herself, though it shown no mirth... Nothing she ever shown gave off any hint of emotion. That is what was believed to give her, her power, that and her seductive nature and being the only female within the camp. She tossed her flowing hair behind her shoulders, tightening the gloves that hid delicate hands behind its worn leather cut just above the knuckles, allowing only her fingers to be shown. Rose tossed her hair one last time, moving aimlessly about the campsite, gazing at the seemingly mindless drones that war had seemed to create. The same routine day in, day out, an occassional battle every other week or so.  
  
It was all identical, war was the same everywhere. Rise. Eat. Train. Sleep. Repeat.  
Day in, day out... Day out, day in.  
She sighed, it only to be cut somewhat short as a loud explosion in the distance rang through sensitive, acute ears. Her eyes snapped over in the direction of the sudden blast as the shadowed outline of an Orion battle-mech baring the insignia of Inner-sphere rose over the horizon, two Shadowcats at its side.  
"Damn it...!" Rose growled lowly, running along the tents and sounding the almost silent alarm, awaking the army as she made her way to the Death Rose X, its cock-pit opening up at her command, she jumping in quickly.  
The whole camp was nearly awake, save for its general.  
Rose strapped herself in, the cock-pit closing, sealing shut as she flipped numerous switches to her mech, a few lights blinking on as she pulled her headset on, the commander next to her leaping into his Puma mech.  
"Lieutenant... What's going on...?!" his exasperated voice called out over the headset as his own machine powered up, turning to the Death Rose X.  
"Orions, and Shadowcats... Possibly a few Avatars... all Innersphere..." the young yet emotionless voice rang back calmly, the black and red Bushwacker turning to face who had just called to her.  
"What?! So soon?! Innersphere cannot have new tactics ready to be executed so soon...!" the commander nearly scolded.  
Rose growled, whipping angrily in front of the commander. "Commander Deeth, I suggest you not yell at me at this moment... The Innersphere mechs are just over the horizon, and fast approaching..." her voice remained calm, unchanging in its emotionless tone.

tbc... Thats all Ive got for now...


End file.
